Code Geass Lelouch of the RebellionR2: Code Zero
by SpicyHotRamen
Summary: Lelouch takes the throne as the 99th Emperor.He plans to bend the world to his will. But all is not as it seems when a new code appears that C.C. cant even match. Will she rule with him or against him? The tale of the first code of Geass. LuLuXAA SuzakuxA
1. Chapter 1 : The Birds

I am addicted to Code Grass, and despite what people say, I think Lulu, is alive. With that said I have to write fan fiction and had a couple of ideas swimming in my head for a while. I will also be writing another story titled Lulu, about how obsession can turn to abuse. Also Ill be updating my Hellsing story, Until then ENJOY!

I DO not own Code Grass. But I do own A.A.

Code Grass (Lelouch of the Rebellion) R2 : Code Zero

**Chapter One : The Birds.**

**(Year 2000 a.t.b.)**

_So……._

_So?_

_So what now? Are you coming with me to Japan?_

"_No"_

"_Why?"_

"_I'm tired."_

"_You know you could go a little more into detail."_

"_I'm tired dear sister, I want to live as they live"_

"_What brings on this sudden change?"_

"_I can feel the codes course through my body. Every minute another one is being wrote into my skin like a unwanted tattoo."_

"_You have a funny way of putting it. So….."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_What now? Do you see the birds?"_

"_I have always seen them, they are even harder to control now."_

_A tall girl with short silver blonde hair ran her hand through her strands. They shone brightly in the sun. She looked over to see a girl that just reached her shoulder. Her hair was also a strange silver color, even brighter and almost long enough to her ankles. She sat her hand on her head and ruffled it abit. The girl looked up at her. He silver eyes shone with such happiness. Although the taller blonde was still angry that she was to remain in Britannia and not with her to Japan she knew her actions were just._

"_I will miss you A.A."_

"_Don't call me that. All me Alyssa and I will call you Haruka." _

_The tall blonde looked down into her shiny silver eyes, a faint red bird could be seen flying in both of her eyes._

"_I can see your true colors hidden deep in your subconscious mind. I wonder will you continue to remain like this.?"_

"_Not for long. I intend to end the code."_

_The tall girl chuckled._

"_How can you end the code? You ARE the code. The Code is you."_

"_The code is in my subconscious, and I intend to forget everything."_

_The taller girl stood back, her eyes wide shaking with disbelief._

"_You want to go this far!"_

"_Why yes. I intend to start a new. If I don't recognize my Geasses I cannot use them. I intend to use it one last time to invade the memories of a Noble family and live my life as their daughter."_

_The taller girl shook her head and pulled out a pair of sunglasses putting them on._

"_It seems that you have out a lot of thought into this. Oh Well I will tell you Gastov is not going to like this if and when he finds you. But I will tell you sister I love you."_

_The taller girl pulled the dusty duffel bag on her shoulder and turned to view the boat as the sounds of it honked in the distance. She leaned her tall thin frame over and gave a peak on the shorted girls cheek. She whispered one sweet word in her ears."_

"_I will always remember you as Code Zero no matter where you are. And I will always be there to help you when you need me. _

_Because we destroy worlds……"_

_With that the tall silver blonde girl boarded the ship as it sailed away from the harbor. Everyone waving to there love ones for a safe trip to Area 11._

_The shorter blonde girl put her hands to her cheeks and blushed as she leaned into it. Her silver eyes scanning the horizon as the ship left in the distance. The small glow of red birds flew through her eyes swimming with power.._

"…_yes and we create them also.."_

* * *

**(Year 2018 a.t.b.)**

Bare feet ran through the mossy forest. A swirl colors of white and green could be seen sprinting heavily through the brush. A girl no more than 19 years old was singing heavenly as she landing on a small hill and rolled down a small hill rolling in the green grass smelling the sweet flowers on a warm August afternoon. Her long silver hair wrapped in dandelions spread across her as she stared into the blue sky above her. Her arms wrapped around her shoulders. Her bright silver eyes full of happiness. She closed them and breathed in that that was Britannia.

" _we create them also…"_

"Alyssa! Where are you?! The ceremony at Pen dragon castle is to start about the location of the Emperor we must be present!"

Alyssa turned in the grass on her stomach laying her head on her hands looking at the grove. Its not that she didn't want to go, its just that those gatherings were always so boring. It was if she didn't fit in.

"I stick out like a sore thumb"

"And I wonder why eh? All those grass stains on your dress. You look like a commander." Alyssa hated it when her mother put down other people.

"Mom I don't want to go, it s ludicrous." A women with long brown hair and a maroon dress looked down at her unruly daughter.

Mrs. Fina de Samuels had two daughters. One she could clearly remember having, loving, teaching. She has pictures to prove her birth. That she had a CHILDHOOD. But Alyssa she could not remember a thing. She has not pictures of her a child and once couldn't even remember her birthday until Alyssa told her. She didn't even look like the rest of the family. Her long silver hair and eyes caused made her stick out from everyone else in the family. She couldn't even name how many times she had been asked who was that strange girl in family photos.

"Its time to go."

"Why so evil Emperor Charles can declare another nation he plans to take over OR will he say how her will level Japan to nothing."

"You will NOT speak of his highness in that manner. She reached down and pulled Alyssa to her feet and pulled her toward the mansion style house.

"if someone was to hear you say that, your father could lose his nobility status."

"Oh that be a stretch, he wont be able to boss everyone around" Mrs. Samuels turned around and slapped Alyssa across her face causing her to fall to the ground. Alyssa held her face and looked up at her mother. Anger flashing across her face. Mrs. Samuels turned her nose up and was about to walk away, but she stopped in her tracks. She noticed a dim red light flicker in her eyes.

"Get up and get dressed, NOW!"

As her mother walked down the cobblestone walkway to the villa, Alyssa stood up and stared at the blue sky, a soft wind tussled through her long tresses blowing in the wind.

"…_.because we destroy worlds…."_

* * *

"Now when we get here I want you to stay put. You will pay attention to what the Emperor has to say and congratulate him. Do you understand Alyssa?"

"Yes mother." Alyssa looked out of the window of the long limo she was in. She felt like a caged bird. She did not approve of the world as it was now and no one was trying to change it. She thought Britannia was a little head of its self. They were cruel and evil and believe anyone that was not like them was scum. Its fine to rule the world with an iron fist, but to have no good to balance it out the world seemed so cold. She sighed as the looming shadow of the Pen dragon Court came into view.

"_nothing is going to change."_

Alyssa's dress dragged on the wine stained carpet. She overlooked the crowd. The white dress felt itchy, and her hair tickled the back of her head as it was up in a messy bun. She stood in the corner by the throne. A yawn escaped her mouth, but she quickly closed it when her mother gave her a nasty look.

Horns sounded in the distance as the whole court moved toward the covered walkway awaiting the Emperor.

"Attention. The Emperor of Britannia. Your Majesty has arrived."

Two brown doors opened and out stepped a student in a black uniform. He made his way to the throne and took a seat with his legs crossed. The entire court mumbled under his breath.

"I am Lelouch Vi Britannia the lost prince that has returned to the throne as the 99th Emperor of Britannia. I have killed the 98th Emperor and will take his place."

The crowd went into an up roar. The words that this imposter was pure blasphemy. Alyssa ran up to the crowd to get a better look at this boy.

"Kill him and seize the imposter who has killed his father and our Emperor!"

A hoard of guards ran pass Alyssa to seize the boy named Lelouch. A swirl of brown and green tumbled from the ceiling and a whirlwind of kicks knocking the guards to the ground. Alyssa ran toward the walkway pushing people out of the way.

"Excuse me, I have to get the front…Oh WOW" she looked at the green eyed boy that stood beside the boy named Lelouch. He was muscular and athletic. The boy beside him stood up to the crowd and addressed the boy beside him.

"This is Suzuki Kururugi, my knight of Zero." An man in a brown suit addressed the two boys.

"Lelouch we are glad that you have returned, but this prank had gone a little too far." Lelouch stepped down the steps and smiled a smile full of malice.

"Well allow us to put it in terms you can understand." The boy removed his contact to show two glowing red eyes.

"Something strange……"

"Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you to acknowledge me!" An eerie feeling filled the room. Alyssa looked around as the while crowd looked at Lelouch with a smiles on their faces. A red tint over coming them.

"ALL HAIL LELOUCH"

"ALL HAIL LELOUCH"

"ALL HAIL LELOUCH"

"_What's going on? Did he use some type of witchcraft?"_

Alyssa looked at Lelouch in the eyes her face stern and unmovable.

"I will never acknowledge you!" she whispered under her breath.

Lelouch smiled down at the crowd before him. The new step to the Zero Requiem had been set in place. The entire court had acknowledged him and it would be easy to obtain the power needed. As his eyes searched the crowd one girl caught his eye. Out of all the colors she stood in all white. Her hair pulled up in a messy bun as bright as white gold. Her entire dress was white and pulled lightly off her shoulders. Soft white pearls around her delicate neck. Her silver eyes scanning him. She was a beauty.

"_Why does my Grass not work on her? Does she contain a code."_

He looked to see C.C. behind the curtain holding her Cheese-kun. Looking over the crowd a look of surprise on her face. Following her gaze he followed it back to the girl in white. He flowed it back to C.C.'s face. He read her lips as she whispered two words…

"A.A……"

**End chapter one…**

Wow that's chapter one expect chapter two in like two days. I expect to change the story up until this point but will still carry out the Zero Requiem …until then…

**Next chapter : A2**

"_what is he C.C.? Lelouch looked at her his Grass eyes exposed._

_She is another Grass giver and carrier. The first of them all. Her code is 0. It varies on her feelings. It is attached in her blood stream. She has always been and always will be."_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_She's as close as to god as your gonna get, Lelouch"_


	2. A2

Some of you don't like the fact of this having a Mary-Sue or whatever, but to me ALL fics are Mary Sues. With that said, I love OC's and AU's. They make the story different and new. Without that said. You DON'T have to read it. Flames are welcome but will be Ignored.

I DO not own Code Geass. But I do own A.A.

Code Geass (Lelouch of the Rebellion) R2 : Code Zero

**_Chapter Two : A2_**

**_(Year 1980 a.t.b.)_**

_A girl in a white dress shirt and skirt walked down a dark hallway. Her long Platinum blond hair swayed behind her bouncing with each step. Her hands were concealed by white gloves, her feet in short heels dug into the floor. Glasses covered her silver eyes, a string of pearls covered her delicate neck. A bright gold A was pined to her shirt. The light above her caused a small glow above her head as she ended the end of the hallway. She put her hand on the panel and the door opened to reveal a small bedroom. _

"_Where have you been A.A.?" A women stood with green hair that was pulled up into a bun. She wore an identical suit but her button presented a C._

"_Around the facility. Trying to avoid the everlasting stare of V.V. and Charles."_

"_They have been looking around for you everywhere. Him and __Marianne need you to help activate the first stage of the Ragnarök Plan."_

"_I don't agree with there way of thinking, the entire world does not need to be stuck in the past like some nightmare. They do not deserve the power of the Kings and I hate V.V. for giving it to them." A.A. walked around C.C.'s room looking at the various pictures of her and different times and period of her immortal life. She wondered why C.C. had her pictures placed for everyone to see. Out in the open. Reminding her of how long she has been alive. She kept hers in albums, hidden in the dark. Her immortal life will always be, she certainly did not need reminding. C.C. on the other hand must have a dark way of looking at forever._

"_Why do you now all of a sudden disagree with their plan? A few months ago you were jumping with joy to be apart of something that will allow no change."_

"_Because C.C., I hate myself." A.A. turned around to face C.C. in the face. C.C. eyes wide with disbelief._

"_You hate yourself?" _

"_That's right?"_

"_But why?"_

"_Because I can never change. I will always be like this. And for that I do not desire a world that will always remain to stand still never changing. I do not want anyone else to feel the way I do, or feel the things I feel. To yearn for my skin to grow old and wrinkle. To feel the sweet life begin to slowly wined down. I'm like a log that is rolling down a never ending hill. I CANT allow the world to do the same. Do you support such a world C.C.?" _

_C.C. flopped down on her bed and allowed her hair to fall out of its elegant bun._

"_Not really. I mean….I guess."_

"_You don't know?"_

"_I hate this immortal life too, but I just …I just embrace new ideas."_

"_So you will go along with a plan just because it's the only one around? You have a lot to learn C.C." A.A. approached her and placed her silver glasses in her lap. C.C. looked up to see fiery birds flying through her orbs. A sweet smile on her face. _

"_Immortality is a curse C.C. some of us blindly excepted it, while others are tricked in to it, while some are born into it. Whatever your cards are you must deal with it and help those around you. Don't ride the waves C.C. with no intention of ever stepping foot on land. The power of the kings bring solitude and created a void that only change can fill." _

"_Alyssa, lets go before V.V. finds out." A girl with short platinum blonde hair stood in the dimly lit hallway. She leaned on the wall with her hands in her white pants suit. C.C. noticed the H on her shirt. The way that she said her name was so full of love and emotion. It was not forced. It was that of a lover, something that C.C. longed for. That's why she never told anyone her name. It reminded her of her old life._

"_Coming." Alyssa turned to the door stopping at the entrance with a faint glow. The shadows covering her face._

"_C.C. always remember to do the right thing, whatever you choose you have to live with it forever. Don't let the solitude eat you from the inside out."_

_With that the young girl walked out of the room, the sound of her hills hitting the concrete till a faint sound disappeared all together. C.C. fell back onto her bed and looked at the ceiling her golden eyes squinting under the words A.A. told her. She turned her head towards the wall noticing the pink suitcase_

_--_

"_Can I speak to Cerine?"_

"_She left a week ago and we can't find her. Do you happen to know where she --" The girl on the other end hung up the phone and leaned back in the seat in the expensive car she was in. The wind blew through silver strands._

"_Good for you C.C."_

* * *

(Year 2018 a.t.b.)

Alyssa ran towards her mother as she stood by the punch bowl chanting.

"Mother you don't take this guy seriously do you?"

"Alyssa be QUIET! Our emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia is addressing us, have some respect."

"Respect! You were just preaching to me this morning how important Emperor Charles was - "

"He is old news. Lelouch is the new savior for us Britaian's!" Alyssa could not believe her ears. Her own mother who swore her life to King Charles he treating him like he never existed. She gazed at the court as they looked at Lelouch eyes full trust and honor. These people barely knew him. He couldn't be any more older than she was.

"This is madness! I'm going for some air on the veranda." Alyssa turned to go out the double doors. The cool night air surrounded her. The beautifully lit garden made her smile.

"Its so peaceful out here compared to the chaos inside." The soft sound of the stream bubbles in the background. She walked down the winding staircase into the garden looking at the many flowers. She couldn't believe that that tyrant Lelouch once was a boy here playing. He seemed like such a monster. To think that this was once his home was farfetched. Alyssa sat on a stone bench overlooking the dark garden. She noticed a small gazebo under a stone column surrounded by rose bushes and summer fireflies. Pain shot up to Alyssa eye she grabbed it with her right hand as the pain spread to her brain causing her to hiss in pain.

"What's happening?" She looked up to reveal a red eye. The eye started to glow wildly.

"What's going on?" A bright flashing light flashed before her eyes blinding her. Putting her hands up in defense. As soon as it happened it disappeared. She opened her eyes to see night had turned to day. Looking around she noticed the garden was the same, but it was even more beautiful. She breathed in the smell of sweet grass.

"What happened?" the sound of children laughing could be herd in the distance. She turned to see a girl with cute pink hair run and bump in her chest and fall down.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm playing tag with my brother and sisters"

"Really? What's your name"

"My name is Euphemia. But you can call me Euphe!"

"_Euphemia! She was the massacre princess that killed innocent Japanese people! But this little girl can't be the princess they talked about!"_

"Alright Euphie where are your brother and sisters?"

"Over there!" Euphie pointed to a stretch of the garden where laughter could be herd. She went over and peeked from behind the bush. A boy who was no more than six years old laid on the ground as two little girls stood on top of him, and they seemed to be tickling him rather heavily. Alyssia smiled at the sight. She gasped when she noticed that the little boy looked familiar. His dark black hair and violet eyes stood put and gave alerts to her brain. Alyssa bent down to Euphie's level.

"Euphie who is that boy on the ground?"

"That's my big brother Lelouch and those two around him are my big sister Cornelia and little sister Nunnally, we always have fights on who will marry Lelouch!" Alyssa laughed at Euphemia's comment. But her smile soon faded. They were such happy children in such a beautiful world. How could they grow up to be so far apart. Somehow she felt Charles di Britannia had something to do with there split.

"Come and meet them!"

"Uhhh, I don't know Euphie, I mean oh..wait!" Euphemia dragged her over to them pulling her arm with strength not of a little girl.

"Look everyone, meet my new friend. I found her in the garden."

"The two little girls turned around and smiled at her."

"HELLO! " They yelled in unison.

"Uhhh, hello."

"This is my little sister Nunnally and this is my little brother Lelouch" Alyssia looked at the little boy with the dark black hair. His small dark brown suit and white t-shirt ruffled all over as pieces of grass stuck out his hair.

"Hi I'm Lelouch." He held his hand out."

"Hi Lolu-" A pain soared through Alyssa's head she fell to the ground and grabbed her right eye in pain. The little world she came to know and love so quickly started to dissolve around her as she fell backwards into darkness on to something warm.

"Ooofff"

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I just got dizzy."

"So you just fall on random people or should I say Emperors? Alyssia turned to see who the arrogant remark came from.

"I said I'm-" She looked into the same violet eyes, but these eyes were more mature, more cold.

"It's…..you" she stood as the boy stood up. He had then removed his school shirt and his white dress shirt hung off him un done. His hair quite ruffled.

:"I'm glad you know who I am." Lelouch stood to his feet and brushed off his cloths. He straighten himself up. He continued to look down at Alyssa. She was beautiful but Lelouch could not find himself loving her. More like lust. Did she have the same code C.C. once had?

"What are you looking at?"

"A very confused girl who doesn't know how to talk to those of higher power than she."

"Well excuse me for not bending over and licking your shoes Emperor Lelouch" Alyssia wiped off her white dress looking at him with anger. There was no way this arrogant ass was the same little boy from her vision. They were like night and day.

"You best apologize to His majesty Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia" Alyssa turned her head to the right. Lelouch didn't have to look he already knew who that voice belonged to. Suzaku walked over to them both. His cold green watched Alyssa carefully. Something about this girl was different. She gave off the same signals as C.C. but with something more.

"So Suzaku knight of Zero, hummm. You sure are a Japanese man who knew how to get his way to the top. I think both of you are fakes!"

"No one cares what you think. You are just a noble daughter, so how about you be quiet and leave my garden before I have you for torsion hummm? The side smirk on Lelouch face borden as he begin to turn around.

"Suzaku escort her home, I'm going to my chambers." With that Lelouch waved them both off with the turn of his elegant hand and disappeared up the winding staircase.

"Come on" Suzaku grabbed her upper arm. Dragging her toward the front of the garden toward the gates of the front of the palace.

"Let Go! I don't need to escort me! I know my way home!" Alyssa struggled but could not let go of his vice grip. Suzaku suddenly stopped and turned to her, a kind look and smile on his face. His whole attitude change made her jump back.

"Well I just want to make sure you get home. So I'll walk you. You don't live far from here right?" With that he let go of her arm walking ahead of her opening the gate stepping aside.

"Ladies first" Alyssa could not believe the sudden attitude change. She walked toward the garden gate cautiously. She stopped in front of Suzaku. His broad smile still on his face. She grimaced.

"Wipe that smirk off your face." She pushed by him. Suzaku chucked and followed behind her.

* * *

Lelouch walked down the hallway towards the emperor's bedroom. The sound of the court addressing him with whispers made him smile. These people had no idea what was going on. The realization of Lelouch plans will change the world forever. He approached the bedroom doors opening them. The door gave a small creak. It opened to a large room, a huge bed in the middle. The Britannia flag hung in all its glory above the bed. The large French door hung ajar as the cool summer air rushed in causing the white curtains to flutter in the wind. The lights were dimly lit, and a small candle burned by the bedside. Lelouch walked in his footsteps crunching on the wine carpet. His foot stepped on something, he looked down to see white zipped boots by the bedside. He already knew who they belonged to. He gave a small chucked. He walked over to the lump in the middle of the bed. He pulled the velvet blankets back and saw the green haired witch laying with her burnt amber eyes open.

"C.C."

"Yes Lelouch"

"What is she C.C.? Lelouch looked at her his Geass eyes exposed.

"She is another Geass giver and carrier. The first of them all. Her code is 0. It varies on her feelings. It is attached in her blood stream. She has always been and always will be."

"What does that mean?"

"She's as close as to god as your gonna get, Lelouch"

"And you knew she was alive all these years?"

"Yes and No." Lelouch sat on the bed and looked down at C.C. awaiting he explanation.

"She disappeared along time ago with her sister Haruka. Before V.V. even killed your mother before any of THIS happened. I knew her practically forever. She was like a mentor to be fore I became to arrogant and foolish to listen to her."

"So this Alyssia has a code huh. Could she help me with the requiem?"

"I don't know. She didn't look like herself. She could have sealed her Geass to be normal I guess. Alyssa always had a burning desire to be human. To feel and to love. When she worked in the facility she worked as the record keeper of those new to geass. But mostly she kept track of the children. The ones who V.V. gave the codes too. But were not to successful. She always wanted children so she stayed with them. She could have knew Rolo." Lelouch did not like this. If someone with Geass stronger than C.C. was out there and didn't remember a thing was a waste. But in all he could be wrong she could just be testing him.

"Are you over analyzing again Lelouch?"

"Why do you say that?

"Your heart is beating fast." The room was filled with silence as a small wind rushed through the room causing the bang of C.C.'s to move slightly causing it to flash her geass symbol. She closed her eyes, breathing lowly.

"C.C"

"Yes Lelouch?"

"What is your code?"

"Goodnight Lelouch" he smiled and fell backwards on the bed. The same old C.C. as always. His back landed C.C.'s stomach. She turned his head, he way laying on her chest listening to an immortal heart that will never stop beating. The same as Alyssa's. Why did he feel he needed this girl on his side as much as he needed C.C.

"_A.A. humm? Why do I feel I need you?" _Lelouch closed his eyes. The sound of the grandfather clock could be heard.

* * *

Suzaku looked over to Alyssa as they walked down the road to her house. This girl was strange. She obviously was immune to the power of geass because she didn't recognize Lelouch as emperor. She had to be tied in with the whole disease of geass. He would have to watch her.

"So Alyssa why do you hate Lelouch so much?"

"Why do you care?

"Well I am his knight. I have to know about any potential threats."

"Well Knight-boy you don't have to worry about me killing him or anything. I could care less what he does." Alyssa held her head high. He nose turned up in disgust. Suzaku laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You try to be so bad ass, when in realization you're a free sprit."

"You know nothing of me!"

"I know your not as bad and rough around the edges as you come off as."

"Well your WRONG!"

"With that said she ran ahead. Suzaku ran after her. The girl could really run. He out more speed in his step. He got behind her and reached out to grab her dress. He didn't notice the random gravel and tripped knocking into her, they both rolled down the hill landing with her on top of him.

"You klutz! Some knight you are. He won't have time to be killed by assassins with guards like you!" Suzaku looked up into her silver eyes. They were beautiful.

"What are you looking at?" H reached up and cupped her cheek. She learned into it. He geass signal flashed in her right eye.

_The shorter blonde girl put her hands to her cheeks and blushed as she leaned into it. Her silver eyes scanning the horizon as the ship left in the distance. The small glow of red birds flew through her eyes swimming with power.._

"…_yes and we create them also.."_

As soon as it happened it disappeared but Suzaku noticed it.

"I should be leaving. I have to return to the palace."

"Yeah you should go. My mom will be back soon." Suzaku turned to go back up the hill. He turned to look at Alyssa.

"Goodbye Alyssa"

"Goodbye Knight-boy" Suzaku smiled and ran up the hill. Alyssa watched until she couldn't see him anymore. She sighed and turned toward the house. She walked up the concrete driveway. She approached the door handle. The cold metal touched her fingertips. He geass right eye glowed once again.

"_I will always remember you as Code Zero no matter where you are. And I will always be there to help you when you need me."_

She shook her head. What were these visions? She opened to door slightly. Stepping in as if she was trying to be undetected. She turned and closed the door quietly. She turned and leaned against the frame. Sighing.

"What's got you tired sister?" Alyssa raised her head fast and looked into silver eyes that were identical to her own.

**WOW long chapter but I had to get it out there. I hope you enjoy. Next chapter lets see? Monday? Yep. **

Next Chapter :** The Truth About Memories.**

"_Does it matter? So you gave me my memories back? Now what Haruka. Am I to suffer?"_


End file.
